


Hot for Teacher

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: public sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

“I can’t believe that I let you talk me into this,” Brenda whined, shuffling the strap of her purse from one shoulder to the other. Her heels clacked along the floor, echoing off the empty halls in a way that unsettled her. The clack, she reminded herself, was a far cry from the soft thump of the mary janes she had worn when she was in school. Her heels made her feel sexy and powerful, like a woman rather than a girl. Nevertheless, she still felt sixteen again, roaming around unattended in the halls of a high school and nervously worrying about getting caught by the principal. 

“It wasn’t that difficult to convince you, Brenda Leigh. I didn’t exactly have to twist your arm,” Sharon replied, green eyes humorously staring back at her over the rims of her glasses. 

The blonde woman scowled. “That’s because you asked me when I was…” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “… _naked_. You don’t play fair.” 

Sharon chuckled and rested her hands casually in the pockets of her jacket. “I never claimed to. Over there is the nurse’s office if you have an accident with a stapler.” She smirked, raising a knowing eyebrow at her lover’s propensity for getting herself into trouble under innocuous circumstances. “And over there are the faculty bathrooms.” 

“I hate high schools. I really, really do.” Brenda peeked into the computer lab as they passed, unsurprised to find most of the students staring aimlessly at the ceiling while the teacher droned on about Microsoft Word. “Why couldn’t your ex-husband be a fancy lawyer or a plumber instead of a principal?” 

Sharon stopped abruptly in front of an empty classroom and opened the door, gesturing for the deputy chief to enter. “In here. You can practice your speech on me until we have to meet James in the auditorium.” 

Brenda sulked as she entered the classroom. When the motion-detecting lights switched on, she took a quick look around the room and surmised that they’d commandeered an English class based on the Shakespeare and Hemingway posters that hung crookedly on the walls. She’d always been good at English but _hated_ giving presentations; she’d been great at delegating and leading the charge, but she hated being the one who was scrutinized by strangers and peers while they waited eagerly for her to screw up. She grumbled and hoisted herself onto a desk, upon which had been scribbled “DK luvs Pepper FoEvur.” DK clearly hadn’t mastered his or her basic grammar skills.

Sharon allowed the door to swing shut behind her, raising a bemused eyebrow at Brenda as she crossed her legs. The hem of her blue dress shifted over her knee, exposing a fair bit of her thigh to Sharon’s lingering gaze. Brenda smirked; ever the cool, collected captain, Sharon still could not resist the temptation to appreciate the effortless sensuality of her lover.

“You’d be way better at this assembly than me,” Brenda drawled, dropping her purse on the chair. She leaned back, resting her weight on her arms as they braced the edges of the desk. “Young people don’t take me seriously with my accent. You, on the other hand…you have this voice that just commands attention.” 

“You think so?” Sharon said, drawing out each syllable with a smile playing around her lips.

“Oh yes. You’d have ‘em all hooked if you did this silly little speech instead.” Brenda smiled sweetly, swinging her leg enticingly. She resisted batting her eyelashes; she’d save that for her final plea.

Green eyes rolled in exasperation. “Oh right—because five hundred students would _much_ prefer to hear about being a professional tattle-tale as opposed to being the highest ranking female officer in the LAPD, the head of a division that has the highest success rate of apprehending and convicting murderers, kidnappers, and rapists.” 

Brenda sighed, feigning boredom over her own importance. “I see your point. I’m much more interestin’ than you are.” 

The brunette pursed her lips and propped her hands on her hips, coming to stand in front her lover. The blonde uncrossed her legs and shivered when Sharon causally rested her hand on her knee. “Don’t push it. Besides, you owed me a favor.” 

“I know,” Brenda said, hooking her fingers into the pockets of Sharon’s jacket in order to pull her closer. She parted her legs and could not ignore the thrill that skittered down her back when Sharon obligingly stepped between them. The deputy chief slid her hands up along the lapels of the other woman’s jacket, coming to rest behind her neck. “I was just sorta hopin’ you’d call in that favor at home…in bed…” 

Sharon cast a furtive glance over her shoulder, discerning whether or not anyone could be seen passing outside of the door’s window. After several seconds, Sharon turned back and brushed her lips against Brenda’s. “That would have been far too easy.” 

“Nothin’ wrong with easy…” Brenda pressed little kisses to Sharon’s mouth while her fingernails lightly scratched the nape of her neck. “C’mon, baby…do this lil’ ole presentation for me.” She playfully flicked her tongue against Sharon’s upper lip. “I promise to make it worth your while.” 

Sharon sighed, her fingers pressing a little harder into Brenda’s thighs. She tilted her mouth against the younger woman’s, kissing her with the same burning intensity that still managed to make Brenda’s toes curl. Brenda eased into the kiss, forgetting her slightly manipulative plot to con her lover, and cupped the back of her head. Their tongues met and stroked languidly, making Brenda’s entire body tingle.

“Brenda?” Sharon breathed when they broke apart, her nose nuzzling against the other woman’s. 

“Yeah?” Brenda asked, her mind focused solely on the way Sharon’s thumbs were rubbing little circles against her thighs.

“You’re doing the assembly.” 

Brenda huffed, dropping her head back in defeat. She released her grip on the other woman’s shoulders, twisting her lips into a fully juvenile pout. “Please don’t make me do it.” 

“You’re worse than my kids,” Sharon remarked, running her fingers through her hair to smooth down whatever Brenda may have mussed. “I can’t imagine why this is suddenly a big deal. I know for a fact that you of all people do not have performance anxiety.” 

“I’ve never been good at this sort of thing. Why do you think I made Taylor be the media liaison?” She raised an eyebrow. “It _wasn’t_ because I thought he needed the extra attention.” 

Sharon squeezed Brenda’s knee before she stepped away to rub her finger over the corner of a poster that had become unstuck. “You’re going to be fine. It’s not like you need to try that hard to impress them. You carry a gun—that’s impressive enough.” She leaned back against the cabinet, folding her arms across her chest. She smirked. “And it’s sexy.” 

Brenda rolled her eyes. “Please. You’re every teacher fantasy come to life.” She gestured at her lover, licking her lips appreciatively at the sight of her. “The power suit with the short skirt and the stilettos and the glasses…all you need is a ruler.” 

“You’d sacrifice me to five hundred horny, hormonal teenagers to get out of this?” Sharon raised a disbelieving eyebrow. 

Brenda slid off the desk and approached her lover, a wicked grin on her lips. “How ‘bout in this scenario, we skip the whole assembly so I can keep you all to myself and fulfill all my naughty schoolgirl fantasies?” 

Sharon uncrossed her arms, settling her hands on her hips. “How about I help you relax and you do the assembly anyway?” She slid her hands down over Brenda’s ass, pulling her closer. “Like you promised.” 

“Fine,” Brenda said with a sigh, accepting the other woman’s kiss. “I’m not makin’ any promises though. It’s not my fault if it turns out awful.” 

With careful maneuvering, Sharon spun them around until Brenda’s back was against the wall beside the cabinet, blocking them from view of anyone outside the classroom. "You really didn't have a good time in high school, did you?"

"It wasn't _awful_. I just..." Brenda scrunched her nose in distaste. "I wouldn't be doing this for anyone else."

Sharon kissed her, their mouths slowly melding together into a comfortable, familiar dance of lips and tongues and teeth. "I know, which is why I'm very, _very_ thankful." Her hand on Brenda’s hip tightened its grip, pressing the fabric of her dress against the lace trim of the panties she wore beneath. 

Brenda gasped, eyes widening as she registered the mischievous gleam that sparkled in those mossy green eyes. She shifted her hips, whimpering as Sharon’s thumb rubbed into the lace. She was sensitive there, just above her pelvis, the low line of her abdomen one giant erogenous zone that Sharon capitalized on whenever she intended on making her weak in the knees. “Mmm…we don’t have time for this…”

“We have fifteen minutes,” Sharon replied, her voice dropping into the husky octave reserved for the bedroom. She gripped the fabric of the blue dress, dragging it up Brenda’s thighs at an impossibly slow pace. 

Brenda blinked, surprised by how much she suddenly wanted this. Dating Sharon Raydor had ensured that she would almost always be in a low state of arousal but sometimes, when Sharon looked at her a certain way or touched her or even just existed, Brenda shifted into a state of hyperarousal. It didn’t help that she _did_ have a slight soft spot for teachers. It had been thirty years since her unspoken crush on her government teacher and twenty-five since her flirtation with her Russian professor. However, now that she was pinned back against the wall of a classroom with a very sexy, very real Sharon Raydor, all of her juvenile fantasies had been magnified tenfold. 

Sharon's hand tickled along the inside of Brenda's thighs before she cupped her through her underwear, two fingers immediately seeking out the embarrassingly damp patch in the silk. She grinned and began to rub, leaving Brenda panting with want.

"Someone's clearly got a schoolgirl kink," she teased, stroking her clit through the sodden panties before she slipped her hand beneath the fabric. She scratched her fingers through sticky curls, humming in clear satisfaction at her lover's readiness.

"I guess I'm a little h-hot for teacher," Brenda whimpered, tilting her hips to seek out Sharon's touch.

The brunette tsked, raking her teeth against Brenda's throat. "How very cliché. I expect better of you, Brenda Leigh."

"Sorry...oh for heaven's sake, will you please just touch me?"

For one horrifying moment, Brenda wondered if Sharon was going to leave her like this, wet and on edge. It would be exactly like Sharon to keep her in this state and still expect her to perform like a trained monkey in a tutu for a bunch of high schoolers. Therefore, when Sharon stroked two fingers along the hood of her clit, Brenda gave a surprised gasp. "Ooh..." She clutched at the other woman's arm and widened her hooded gaze, imploring her to continue.

With the skill of a practiced lover, Sharon twirled her fingers around Brenda's clit as she claimed her mouth once more in a needy kiss. Brenda braced her back against the wall, bowing her thighs and tilting her hips to grant her captain more access. Sharon stroked her just so, dexterous fingers immediately finding the sweet spot that turned her legs to jelly. Brenda moaned into Sharon's mouth, clenching her fingers against the woman's arm and shoulder as she chased the heady, exhilarating thrill of release.

There was a loud buzz overhead, shocking them both into remaining completely motionless. A whiny voice came over the intercom: “All students from grade nine please report to the auditorium. Grade nine to the auditorium.”

Sharon narrowed her eyes. "Be very, very quiet, Brenda Leigh." She began to move her fingers once more.

Brenda let out a quiet keening sound. "Oh lord...Sharon...we should stop..." She could hear the students filling the halls, their loud chatter and thumping sneakers pounding in her head.

"Do you want me to leave you like this?" Sharon asked, stilling her fingers.

"No! No no...please don't stop..."

"That's what I thought."

Sharon redoubled her efforts, her slick fingers moving more quickly and pressing harder than before. They had mere minutes before they were due in the auditorium, but Brenda’s entire being zeroed in on the little bursts of color behind her eyelids. (When had she closed her eyes?) She tilted her head back, acquiescing completely and blocking out the sound of slamming lockers. Anyone could walk in, any student or teacher, and they'd be ruined. As she acknowledged this fact, her hips jerked and she drifted closer to her climax. The danger of being caught was terrifying but it only heightened the dizzying thrill of the act itself, motivating her hips to twist a little harder and her fingers to clutch a little tighter. Sharon Raydor, who loved and revered her rule book, was fucking her in a high school, and Brenda was determined to enjoy every minute of it.

"You love this, don’t you?" Sharon asked, her voice husky in Brenda's ear. She licked the shell of Brenda’s ear and rubbed her nimble fingers more quickly against her clit. 

"Yes...I--oh god, Sharon, I'm so close."

"I know." She nipped behind Brenda's ear, laving that sweet spot until the blonde trembled hard and bit her lip. "So let go."

That was all it took. Brenda hated being told when to come or not come; she had always rankled at that loss of control. Hearing it in Sharon's voice, as if she were being given permission rather than a demand, ripped her apart, forcing the pleasure to course and shatter through her entire body. She whined, digging her teeth into her lip to avoid emitting the scream that was lodged in her throat. Her legs shook with the force of her climax; were it not for Sharon's body pinning her to the wall, she surely would have collapsed.

"Mmm...there now," the captain soothed, stroking her softly as the spasms began to ease. When Brenda's hips arched back at her clit's hypersensitivity, Sharon withdrew her hand, careful to hold her wet fingers away from Brenda's dress.

"That was...oh Sharon..." Brenda laughed, watching her skirt settle around her thighs as if it had not just been bunched around her hips. "I can't believe you did that."

Sharon laughed breathlessly and weaved around the chairs until she was plucking several tissues from the box on the teacher's desk, wiping away all evidence of Brenda's arousal. She pumped a palmful of hand sanitizer and rubbed it into her fingers. Brenda watched, transfixed on the hands that had just gotten her off. "I can't believe I did that either." Her face was flushed, the evidence of her own arousal staining her cheeks. "Are you ready to go?"

"No…but after that I _definitely_ owe you this favor."

Sharon smirked, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked immaculate as ever, and Brenda suspected that only she (and perhaps Sharon’s ex) would know the current state of her body. "You owed me anyway."

"I know, but you just fulfilled one of my naughtiest fantasies.” Brenda smoothed her hands down the front of her dress, making note of the way Sharon’s eyes followed the movement. “I may just be paying you back for that for a long time..."

"I can think of a few ways you can start when we get home." Sharon licked her lips and headed for the door. “Now, let’s get you to the auditorium. I’d like to show you off to my ex-husband before you have to be on stage.” 

Brenda smirked, watching the hypnotic sway of Sharon’s hips as she opened the door. She clenched her thighs together, locking in the residual shocks of pleasure and arousal that had ruined her panties and plastered a smug grin to her face. 

Wearing her sexy shoes and on the arm of her sexy girlfriend, Brenda’s high school anxieties began to ebb. Sharon watched with a grin as she shook out her hair, blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders. She nodded her head toward the hallway and Brenda confidently strode out of the classroom, taking to the hallowed halls as if she owned them. 

She’d hit this presentation out of the park. 

\---


End file.
